It is known to produce patterned surface coverings with one or more yarn colors using a tufting machine. It is also known to produce patterned surface coverings having one or more pile heights using a tufting machine. However, conventional tufting machines and methods for producing patterned surface coverings suffer from several disadvantages. For example, conventional tufting machines and methods for producing patterned surface coverings are not capable of producing a patterned surface covering having multiple yarn colors and multiple pile heights. Conventional tufting machines are also not capable of producing a patterned surface covering made from a variety of different stitch materials in either a loop or cut stitch.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method could be provided that would produce a patterned surface covering having multiple yarn colors and multiple pile heights. It would also be desirable if an apparatus and method could be provided that would produce a patterned surface covering made from a variety of different stitch materials in either a loop or cut stitch.